Release That Tension
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Freeverse. SLASH. T for STRONG language and implications. 1st MICHAEL/ZACHARIAS! Pit these personalities against one another, and things are bound to explode. Mention if used, thx. R&R, please! ;3


**Release That Tension**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge! **Btw**: I'm gonna alternate povs here, so bear with me. It'll be fun. ;) Also, there's quite a bit of language here, and some heavy suggestions…turn away now (though there's nothing graphic) if you feel the need.

%%%%%%%%%%

**·****Michael****·**

You.

Little.

_**P R I C K !**_

Do you think this is

easy

for the rest of us?

_Fun_?

Think again, twat

We aren't just

makingsacrifices

We

**ARE**

the sacrifices

& that's why you're

_cupping_ yourself

Doubt

Fear

go hand-in-hand

So either

get a **grip**

—Or—

prepare for one of us to take your memories of this

"down time"

Because fools like you obviously don't need to learn defense

%%%%%%%%%%

**·****Zach****·**

Do you think I

ENJOY

postulating the way

I do?

I have lived this way

for as _long_ as I can

**r e m e m b e r**

It's called

pessimism,

you wanker

I only see the

**dastardlydoomeddreaded**

outcomes

& I

w o r r y

My fears & fright

eat me

from the

inside-out

So why don't

_you_

try living with that on your conscience?

Hmm?

Instead of _pinning_ me to a wall,

threatening me with your **wand** in my face

%%%%%%%%%%

**·****Michael****·**

See this?

Hear this

s i l e n c e?

We're the only ones in the Room

because everyone is being

**careful**

in trying to get here

So—

have you learn your LESSON?

You _can't_ have missed the

_**s c a r s**_

on Harry's hand

That's one thing that awaits us

if we can't properly fight

Come

here

Give me your hand

I'll gladly **CARVE** some

"words of wisdom"

into _your_ writing hand

Your hair may be s o f t,

your eyes like that of a g i r l ' s,

but no one can look past

**real** mutilation

So why don't we give it a go?

%%%%%%%%%%

**·****Zach****·**

Bastard.

If anyone looks like a _girl_, it's

**you**

But you know as well as I do

that doesn't

m a t t e r

& carve me, like a roast beast?

Go.

Right.

**AHEAD.**

Would you prefer to marr my face instead?

Or my chest, over where my

_heart_

is supposed to e x i s t?

I'll stand my ground

get in your face

Because you won't

**change** me

It'll _never_ happen

the most you can hope for is

(possibly)

some form of

**emotional** mutilation

(& _I'm_ the pansy)

%%%%%%%%%%

**·****Michael****·**

Fine

That's _easy_ enough

We're

**b o t h**

too emotionally invested at this point

Better yet,

let the Room shift

as I'll scar us

for the

rest

of our lives

…

Hah!

The _one_ time you aren't

**scared**

**S H I T L E S S**

Are you more

_t r u s t_-ing

than you led us all to believe?

Or is this just that

"beast"

inside you,

who is sensitive to the slightest _touch_?

I will carve some _select_ words into your skin

with my **fingertips**

%%%%%%%%%%

**·****Zach****·**

That's…

what you call a

scar?

Hmph

I find…I'm

_**not**_

ashamed at all

You've come to learn me

W E L L

(better than the rest)

But guess what?

I now know **you**

t/o/o

**&** I've learned something of

**great** _value_

You are all

.::big talk::.

.::smart sneers::.

.::&humanity&::.

(you're just like me—& too _**s c a r e d**_ to show it)

You're a

_w o r r i e r_

But don't dwell on it (&& don't glower at me—this was _your_ idea!)

As long as we have this **Room** & an understanding of our MORTAL selves,

I'll rake my nails across your back if you rake **y o u r s** across _mine_

%%%%%%%%%%

**8DDDD! KYAAA! Sooo hot, no? And I didn't even have to say much! Heehee, the title explains it all! XD But yah. Michael/Zacharias has to now be one of the best slash pairings…yum! (Can ya tell I'm a little at a loss for words?)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;DDD! X3**


End file.
